Love is the Key to Your Heart
by DontTouchMyKeyblade
Summary: This chapter is how Roxas and Axels friendship progresses . .
1. Chapter 1

**Love is the Key to Your Heart**

**By Katherine Agnew**

**Chapter 1: How long do I have to WAIT!?! **_(**Writers comment:**_ Yeah this is my first chapter i hope you like it. It was really fun writing this chapter XD)

The yellowheaded boy stared into the mirror looking at his new uniform. A black hooded cloak covered his whole body from top to bottom, making him as black as darkness. His blue eyes gave a slight twinkle, trying to make it look like that light was eternal, but not darkness. Roxas sighed and walked out of his house for the very last time, leaving his normal live behind for a brand new one. He never chose to do this, someone chose for him. He now worked for Organization 12, now known as Organization 13.

He didn't want to choose this path, but if he didn't he would get killed by the head of the Organization, Xemnas. Xemnas was extremely powerful and always got what he wanted. It was pretty horrible the way Roxas got captured.

**"_What the hell, where am I?!" screamed Roxas. He then realised he was naked on a table, with a light shining on him and the rest of the room was full of darkness. The only person in the room was a sliver headed man standing above him__.  
"Why the hell am I naked, what the fu**?!" he shouted while turning slightly pink._**

**_The sliver headed man just smiled. He slowly took off his cloak while __smiling at Roxas excitedly._**

**"_Uhh, what are you doing" Roxas asked now knowing what he was planning to do._**

**"_All in good time, Roxas," his voice was deep when he replied._**

**"_Wait! How do you know my name you sick pervert?!" Xemnas started getting closer to Roxas face._**

**"**_**Noooooo!"**  
_He shuddered at the thought. If he refused the invitation to join the organization, he would have been killed, but he got a warning by Xemnas. If he didn't join….then he would be raped. It's pretty sick, but that's how it works.

Roxas felt sorry for the other members, especially the only girl member. Roxas didn't know anything about the other Organization members, but he was about to any minute.

He was told in a letter that he had to wait on the outskirts of Twilight Town at 3:00pm. It was now 3:50pm and Roxas was standing there like a right idiot. Roxas was pacing up and down really fast, while waiting for his mysterious visitor to pick him up.

"If he wanted me to meet him at 3:00pm, then why the f*ck has he not showed up yet, I mean what the f*ck!?" he covered his move quickly. _Am I really that evil…then why did Xemnas tell me to join?_

An old lady walked past Roxas, and waved her walking stick at him in shame.

"Don't use that tone at me boy, or I will slap the wax right out of your ears!" she scolded.

"Yes ma'am." Roxas replied apologetically.

She gave him a death glare and kept walking. Roxas sighed and waited for his mysterious visitor.

It was now 4:00pm and finally someone showed up. He was wearing a cloak like Roxas cloak and he had his hood up. He started walking towards Roxas and then stood right beside him. He looked at his watch and looked at the Twilight sky.

"Awww, I 'm one hour late, he is sooo going to kill me." The cloaked man said to himself worriedly.

Roxas turned towards him and looked at him suspiously. **_Is this the guy? _**Roxas thought. He tapped the cloaked man on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you the guy picking up Roxas by any chance?"  
He jumped back quickly and screamed like a girl about to get stabbed. His hood fell back. He had light brown mullet hair and blue eyes. He had such a childish face, like he didn't know what 5+5 was.

"Don't hurt me, I'm just a young girl!" he screamed. Roxas stared at him confused, and doubled checked the strange guys looks.

He then re-corrected himself.

"I'm just a small boy!" he screamed.

"Calm down, I am here to get picked up by a member of Organization 13." Roxas reassured.

The childish boy looked blank for a second then he suddenly clicked into reality.

"Oh you're Roxas!?" he shouted.

Roxas nodded his head slowly. **Has he only figured this out, jeez he must still be in "Xemnas Rape Shock"**

The brown headed boy got a piece of paper out of his pocket and started reading it like he didn't have a clue what it meant.

"H-hi…..my name is…is…is…What does that say, Roxas?" He pointed to the word he found hard to pronounce.

"Um… it says Demyx…wait, you don't know how to spell or write your name?"

He smiled happily.

"Of course I know how to spell my name, its D-E-A-K-O-N." he said proudly.

Roxas sighed and decided not to get him worked up.

"Keep reading, Demyx." Roxas sighed.

He went back to the reading.

"I-I am h-here to take you to The W-w-w-wor-l-l-l…

"Spell it out." Roxas encouraged.

"The W-w-world that Never Was." He rolled up the paper and put it in his pocket.

**Great, he does have a mind like a 5 year old.** Roxas thought.

"Right so how are we supposed to get there!" Demyx said excitedly. Roxas slapped his hand to his forehead. He grabbed Demyx by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Demyx, I have been here for 1 hour, helped you with your spelling and you are telling me you haven't a clue how to get to The World that Never Was!? Holy crap, are you like 5!?"

"Stop hurting me!" Demyx screamed.

Roxas let go off Demyx shoulders and sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Well, it looks like I will just have to sit here, until you remember." Roxas said.

Demyx sat next to him all happy and bouncy.

"Cool, I will get thinking………NOW!"

**Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…**

Minutes went by slowly, as Demyx tried to figure out how to get to The World that Never Was. He did the occasional "Ohh" and "Ahh" but nothing clicked. He stood there dumbfound for half an hour until Roxas gave in.

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR MOBILE?!" Roxas shouted.

He stood up and thought for a minute, while Roxas slowly bawled his hands into fists, ready to strangle him.

"Oh it's in my pocket!" said Demyx in a goody-to-shoe manner.

"Well get it out then," said Roxas through his teeth.

Demyx took out his phone which looked high-tech (except for the chibi Demyx at the corner, with love heart eyes sucking up to you)

Roxas switched the mobile on, which had Demyx hugging a guy with black hair in a ponytail, he also had an eye patch and a scar on his face. He seemed pretty happy that Demyx was hugging him in an awkward position. Roxas skipped the screensaver and went to the contact list.

**Mansex**_(Must be the rapist)_

**Xiggy**

**Xaly**

**Vex**

**Big Brother Lexy**

**Zexxy**

**Puppy **_(They have a puppy, or is it just me?!)_

**Ax **_(This one seems appropriate, I will call him)_

**Dem-Dem **_(Must be Demyx)_

**Luxy**

**Marly**

**Larx**

Roxas clicked on Ax and the phone started ringing. He soon picked up.

"What is it now Demyx, did you get your head stuck in the toilet…again? I don't know why you look down there, trust me on that,"

"Um, hi, I'm Roxas, the new member and I was wondering if you could pick me up because, this 5 year doesn't know how to go to The World that Never Was." Roxas gave Demyx a death glare while talking to Ax. Demyx just froze like he was a hostage.

"Oh did Demyx read the paper out? I wrote it myself *wink* **(WAIT A MINIUTE, HOW CAN HE WINK WHEN HE IS ON THE PHONE?!)Roxas thought.  
**

"Yeah, he needs to improve his reading skills, he reads like a 5 old!" said Roxas.

"Get use to it kid, he has an attention span of a 5 year old. Got it memorized?" he said casually.

"Can you just pick me up, Ax; I have been here for nearly 2 hours I can't take it anymore!" Roxas accused.

"Dude, calm down I will collect you ASAP…as soon as I do my hair." he said even more casually.

"Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AX? NO, I WONT CALM DOWN I WILL RIP YOU F*CKI……..

"Do you want picked up or not?"  
"Yeah I want picked up." Said Roxas quickly.  
"Stay where you are, I will be there in a couple of minutes, got it memorized?"

"Yeah I got it memorized." Roxas said in sarcasm. "Is your name really Ax?"

"That's my nickname. Names Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Why do you always say that?"

"Say what?"

"Nothing." Roxas sighed.

"Well, I will pick you up in a sec. Later." The phone went dead. **Axel seems nice…in his own way…**Roxas thought.

Demyx got up all bouncy and happy.

"YAY! Axel Chan is going to pick us up!" he said joyfully.

"Quit drawing attention to yourself, this is your fault that I had to call one of the organization members and now you are drawing attention to yourself, just sit down and be quiet." Roxas shouted, frustrated.

Demyx eyes began to water, drawing attention to the crowd of people waiting for the train. Demyx had lump in his throat while he talked.

"Why do you have to be so mean Roxy-Kun?" he said while starting to cry.

People near them started to mutter to themselves. Roxas felt indomitable and uneasy.

"Sorry, Demyx, don't cry, I am just frustrated, that's all, "said Roxas slightly turning pink at the crowd of people staring at them.

"AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING ROXY?!" He shouted.

Demyx nearly fell on his bum the way Roxas screamed so randomly. The crowd jumped a bit too making an old lady nearly faint. Roxas turned even pinker and covered his mouth quickly.

"Let's go." Roxas said embarrassed.

Demyx and Roxas ran out towards a green covered hill, with nobody in sight. They waited and waited until Axel showed up.

Finally a black hole came out of nowhere and there walked out Axel. He had red spiky hair, and green eyes, with black triangles underneath his eyes. He wore the same cloak that Roxas and Demyx had. He smiled a crooked smile, making Roxas face turn bright red. **Was I talking to this guy he looks…well cool.**Roxas thought.

Demyx bounced towards him like a pixy girl, even though he is a boy. He jumped on Axel and gave him a big hug.

"Axel Chan, you're here!" Demyx screamed in delight. Axel grinned and looked at Roxas, up and down. **_Why is staring at my body like that…don't tell me, is he a pervert to_!** Roxas thought, now scared.

"You look to cute to join the organization." He said winking at him.

**My guess was right…**Roxas thought glumly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why are you on top of me!?" Roxas screamed.

"Come on Roxas, I know you like it." Axel winked.

"Get away!" Roxas retorted while jumping of his bed. While he did so, he never realised how long the jump was and tripped up and landed on the floor.

"Crap." Roxas sighed.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy on top of him.

"Come on Roxas," Axel said while whispering in Roxas ear "You know you love me, I can tell by the way you blushed at me while I was picking you up with Demyx."

Roxas blushed again "_did he see me blush? GREAT!"_

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you the reason to sneak into my room and hug me in an awkward position!" Roxas shouted.

"Awww, you're so cute when you are angry." said Axel, while squeezing Roxas even tighter against him.

"C-cant BREATH." Said Roxas, in suffocating mode.

"Oh…sorry." He let go of Roxas. Roxas fled to the other side of the room and tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Please don't do that again." Roxas sighed. "Now can you please leave?"

"Why?" Axel asked innocently.

"I need to get my clothes on! I can't just walk about the place in pyjamas, can I!?"

"Course you can. I do it all the time, plus you look cute in those chequered pyjamas." He said in a lovable way.

"Axel, let me ask you a question……ARE YOU GAY?"

"Yes." Axel said casually.

Roxas stood there mouth a gaped, while looking at Axel sitting on the floor at the other side of the room.

Axel interrupts Roxas silence.

"Sooo……this is awkward."

"y'know…I think I might take your pyjama theory, because I need to leave, excuse me, bye." Roxas ran to the door and closed it on the way out, locking it with his key blade. His face was so bright red that he was scared encase anyone saw it. _Why am I blushing and getting all nervous around Axel? Am I g-gay?_

"NO OF COURSE I'M NOT, WHAT GAVE ME THAT IDEA?!"

"Idea for what?" Axel said standing next to Roxas.

"AHHH!" What? When? How? DID YOU GET OUT?!"

"Well, duh, I teleported to the other side of the door. You seriously have to plan what you do next time."

"Umm… I got to go and get my breakfast, bye!" Roxas was about to run off, until he realised something. _Where the hell is the breakfast area?!_

Roxas walks back to where Axel was.

"Umm, Axel, do you know where the-"

"The breakfast area is?" Axel interrupted.

"Yeah." Roxas sighed.

"Awww, Roxy doesn't know where to get breakfast. How SWEET." He said while Patting Roxas hair.

"What do you expect, the castle is huge, and don't call me Roxy." Roxas said through his teeth.

"Sorry….Roxy." Axel muffled a laugh.

*cough* "moron" *cough*

"What?"

"Nothing," said Roxas quickly and innocently. "Now will you please escort me to breakfast, I'm starving." Roxas moaned.

"Fine, keep your hair on, I'm on it." *wink*

Axel put his hand out in front of him and made a portal that leads straight to the dinning room.

"Roxas?" said Axel.

"What?"

"Hold my hand please."

"Why!"

"It's the only way you can get through. If we don't hold hands you will end up somewhere else. Got it memorised?" said Axel.

Roxas sighs and puts his hand on Axels. His hand was nice and warm. No wonder he is the element of fire. Roxas blushed and Axel noticed.

"My little Roxy is blushing. How cute." He said smiling down at Roxas.

"Leave me alone." Roxas pouted.

"Let's go through."

Roxas nodded and they both walked through hand in hand.

While they were walking through Roxas thought of something. _I didn't need to hold his hand the last time I went through one of his portals, so why the hell do I need to hold his hand in this one?_

"Axel?"

"Yes?"

"We didn't need to hold hands, didn't we?"

"Of course we do."

"Why didn't I need to hold your hand in the last portal then?!"

"Hun, well, you see."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, AND DON'T MAKE ME HOLD HANDS WITH YOU IN A PORTAL!"

"Don't hurt me Roxy." He said down on the floor.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDINT HURT YOU!"

"The superior is behind you." He said shaking.

"EPP!"

Roxas body started to float in the air and then he realised that the rapist, as known as Xemnas, was holding him in the air.

"We shall have no fighting in the dinning room. This isn't a good start, Roxas, I shall expect better behaviour from you, or you will receive your punishment." He said angry, but calm.

"Y-yes sir." Said Roxas.

Xemnas dropped Roxas onto the floor and started to walk away.

"Oh, Axel?"

"Yes superior?" Axel sounded rather angry and there was smoke around him.

"Don't smoke in the dinning room, its bad for your health and mine!"

Axel's hands were bawled into fits and he was breathing heavy too.

"Yes, superior…" he said through his teeth.

The superior turned a corner and was gone.

"Axel? Why the heck are you angry?"

"DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO YOU?!" Axel shouted, making Roxas jump. This was the first time he saw Axel angry.

"Yeah, he lifted me into the air, so what."

"When he says punishment then that means he is going to kill you!"

Roxas turned cold and looked into Axels eyes in horror. Axel grabbed Roxas shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, Roxy. I will make sure he doesn't lay another finger on you. That's a promise."

Roxas stared out of nowhere. _He was going to kill me? _


End file.
